First Blood
by Lady Bec of Imagineland
Summary: Why was Alistair always the one who has to deal with these things… I suppose it is just something that comes with being the oldest.


First Blood

AN: So just a quick warning, if you're a boy you probably don't want to read this. Also I'm sure this has been done before but the idea came to me and I couldn't help but write it. So I hope you guys like it.

Alistair crept into the lower lands that belonged to his sister; trying to be as quite as he could be, despite the fact that he had gotten another "growth spurt" which had left him unfortunately awkward in his teenage body. He would get that little twerp this time, she was constantly causing him trouble. Finally, he spotted a familiar green cape and he moved forward ready to attack; but before he could strike, his younger sibling turned to face him, surprising him with the fact it looked like she had been crying.

"Oh, it's just you, Alistair. Don't waste your time. I'm already dying, by the end of the day I will have passed and you can have my land." She said with a small sniffle, sitting down and seemingly accepting her fate. She didn't look hurt, or even sick. What was the lass talking about? She had never really been dramatic like this before. However, before he could ask her what she was going on about, she provided her reasoning. "I'm bleeding to death, Alistair. I didn't even hurt myself and I woke up this morning to blood everywhere. I don't know how much more I can lose before I die." She said with a serious, straight face and a frightened look in her eye.

"What do you mean? Where are you bleeding from?! Was there someone near when you woke up? You could have been attacked at night," He questioned, grabbing the lass and looking more closely to find the wound that she couldn't mend. She still looked okay, so as long as they stopped the bleeding quickly everything it would be fine.

Alice squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get away. "What's done is done, Alistair. There is no need to draw it out any longer," She said, going limp in his arms.

"Don't mess with me lass," He snapped, shaking her in the hope that his spunky sister would come back. "Where are you hurt? Tell me or I will strip you down to your knickers to find out where it is."

"NO! Get away from me!" Alice snapped, once again trying to wiggle away.

"Lass, I warned you! You are not a child who is going to care for her country and people if you let yourself die when we could easily patch you up…" Alistair said, sometimes it was so hard being the oldest! No one understood the trouble younger siblings caused when they didn't work with you. With a frustrated sigh, he yanked off her cape, quickly looking for blood stains on her shirt. When none where found he reached forward to see about removing her over shirt; hopefully he wouldn't truly have to live up to his threat. He would if need be, but that would be uncomfortable for years to come.

"MY VITAL REGIONS!" Alice shouted randomly, making him drop her and take a step back.

"Someone attacked London? Lass what are…" Before he could finish his sentence Alice continued, having started to cry again.

"I'm bleeding from my vital regions and it won't stop, Alistair! I'm going to die alone and in pain." Alice went on, now clutching his tunic as she cried. Oh God, he had heard of this happening once girls became women. How was he supposed to explain this? What was even happening? Why was he the one here and not one of his brothers?

"Let's go," With that said, Alistair dragged his protesting little sister to the nearest village and found an old midwife. After explaining that their "parents" were "gone" and he was caring for his sister for the month when this happened, he gratefully accepted being locked out of the house for the remainder of the day.

"Wake up, boy, and take your sister home." Was the short order that woke him later. Looking up from his spot under a tree, he saw the old midwife leaning over him and Alice looking very uncomfortable standing behind her. "Take your sister home. She needs good food for the next week or so, and make sure she drinks plenty of water and is comfortable." She finished, then with nothing else to say to him turned and walked away.

Slowly, the two walked to Alice's small cabin in the woods where she was currently living. It was awkward for the two siblings in an almost painful way.

"You don't have to stay, Alistair, I can take care of myself." Alice said once they arrived, only to be pushed aside as her brother came in.

"I'm only doing this once, lass. Don't be confused; but this is a new development, so I'll make sure you don't die." Was his only explanation as he started dinner for the two.

~~~~~Many, many, many moons later~~~~~~

"Uncle Alistair, I'm dying!" The normally cheerful Amelia yelled, bursting into his room.

Alistair turned, looking at his niece; taking in the wide eyed terror and red stain down the legs of her trousers before sighing deeply.

Why was he always the one who has to deal with these things…


End file.
